


Disobedience

by MeganH16



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Knives, Oneshot, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You break one of Ramay's rules and face the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

"How is your wife?" you ask one of the guards Ramsay had following you around. He had decided once you were married that you needed more protection as he had many enemies.

"She is well, Lady Y/N" he replies curtly. You weren't allowed to talk to the guards under Ramsay's orders so they were never too willing to engage in the conversations you tried to start with them. You however thought it was absurd that he expected you to not speak to another man without him being there and so would often try to talk to the guards. You knew this would mean punishment were he to find out but you were used to it, you had many rules and most were simply impossible to abide by. You were convinced Ramsay had deliberately set you up for failure with his rules because he enjoyed punishing you but he never hurt you really and most of his punishments were small compared to what you knew he was capable of. 

"And your children, how are they? Your wife is pregnant with your third is she not? I heard you talking about it to the other guards yesterday. Three children will be quite a handful don't you think? I don't know how your wife will cope" you say musing to yourself and not expecting any kind of actual response. You see the guard tense as you are looking up at him from where you are sat painting and you look to see what he has seen already knowing what it is. You see Ramsay standing with a murderous look on his face in the door way.

"Get out" he barks the order at his guards and they all exit the room and close the door behind them as you drop your gaze to the floor. Your stomach fills with dread, it's such a stupid little rule but his anger will be the same as always. You heard him approach you and you looked up at him as he stopped in front of you. His face seemed calm now but you knew it was a facade "Tell me my lady why you needed to speak to that guard?" he asked in a calm but threatening tone. 

"I didn't need to speak to him, my lord. I simply wanted to ask about his wife and children, I was bored." you reply honestly.

"You do remember I forbade you from speaking to men with me present do you not Y/N?" he asks and clenches his jaw. You simply nod a reply as you look away from the anger that is starting to show on his face. "Then why did you disobey me!" he shouts at you grabbing your arms and pulling you up from your seat. 

"Because I wanted to you arrogant cunt! I can speak to whomever I wish." you shout back matching his anger and shocking both him and yourself. He releases your arms as fury covers his face. You fear him but he has never hurt you so far and you feel assured he wont.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner! You are my wife and you will respect me." he growls and slaps you hard around the face almost making you fall. Pain burns across your check and you right yourself and stand tall in front of him not wanting to cower to him. 

"Respect you?" you ask with a scoff anger taking over your better judgement "Respect a bastard like you, I am a lady it is you who should have respect" you spit out at him and you soon regret your words. 

"I will kill you for your insolence, you think because you are my wife I wont punish you the same as anyone else? You think I can't find another cunt to marry?" he asks cruelly" he walks away and opens the door "Take her to the dungeon" he instructs the guards as he leaves. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had been tied to a wooden cross some time ago and left in the dungeon. You couldn't see anyone else but you could hear cries and whimpers from far corners of the dungeon. You have had a lot of time to think about what was about to happen to you and you were terrified. You knew you'd gone to far and you were sure Ramsay was going to kill you. You had been silently crying for a while cursing yourself for your stupidity, he was kind and good to you, why did you have to rebel? You wish you could take it back.

You were brought out of your thoughts by the heavy iron gate to your cell opening. Your husband walks in and you are about to speak, about to beg for his forgiveness but he stops you. "Don't speak Y/N, I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth again." he says calmly. He walks over to you and is oddly silent, he takes out his knife and cuts down the front of your clothing and ripping it away from your body leaving it bare to him. You are shaking with fear as he runs the tip of his knife over your body fearing the pain it can inflict. You whimper as he presses it lightly into your neck but he looks up to you placing his hand on your cheek "Do no fear my love, I will not kill you today, however if you speak to me in that manner again I cannot guarantee your safety". You start to sob as you press your face into his hand taking comfort from his surprisingly gentle touch. 

"I will however have to punish you." he tells you "I can't be seen to be making exceptions". you nod and agree glad that it is not death. He moves before you can comprehend what he is doing and makes a deep slash down your chest from your collar bone down and across to just above your nipple. You let out a scream and Ramsay smirks in satisfaction. You feel blood flow down your body and whimper at the pain he has caused. "You look so pretty with my marks on you Y/N" he tells you admiring the bruise he made on your cheek and ghosting his fingers over the wound he has made. "Next time obey my rules and you will never be hurt again." he tells you as he unties your hands and lets you slump forwards into his arms. He carries you out of the dungeon and up to where someone can tend to your wounds.


End file.
